Cherry Blossom
by MewMewstreet
Summary: Could there be something much more powerful than the shikon jewel? Something much more mysterious that demons are drawn to it without even a thought?


**A/N: **This is my first Inuyasha story. Just to get things straight...**YES THIS WHOLE PROLOGUE IS ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, BUT THE REST OF THE STORY WILL** **HAVE THE INUYAHSA CHARACTERS IN IT.** Please, don't send me a review asking me where the other characters are yet, they **will be** in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (which of course, sucks).

_**Prologue**_

The young priestess let out a groan of pain as she slid down the tree's bark. She brought her hand up to her blood soaked shoulder on her right, pressing down on her wound to help it. The roar of demons behind drew nearer as she only drew closer to fainting which would only mean death.

_'Why are you trying so hard to keep me safe, priestess?' _

"Shush", she said through her teeth, "it's not for you. It is only so those demons cannot obtain your power."

_'They won't give up. You know I am desired by demons, and they will at any cost try to get me. They would sacrifice their life, even to have me for a second. I do not know why you even care to keep me, any human despises me and could not careless. You are one strange priestess, trying to keep me safe.'_

"Don't flater yourself," she grumbled irritably, pulling her long blond hair that was in a ponytail, off of her right shoulder, "this isn't for you. If I could destroy you, I would."

A demon slash through the tree making it fall towards her, she quickly rolled out of the way before it landed on the ground with a loud boom. She began to run as nothing but dead leaves crunched below and the sounds of angry demon only drew nearer. She turned around briefly to pull an arrow, wincing. She aimed at the group of demons heading toward her at full speed, and then she shot her arrow, using the last of her spiritual energy. She didn't try to see how many she had killed, instead she turned around to begin running again. Though, as soon as she turned, she fell over a tree root. She cursed under her breath, as she pushed herself up, only to feel a shocking jolt of pain run through her arm. She fell back down and turned around on her back to see a demon lunging at her. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing to feel the pain.

_This is it. _

She only sat there for what seemed forever, until she recognized the demon let out a roar of pain, before a loud _thud_. She opened her eyes slowly to see a figure standing over her. As soon as her vision focused, tears came to her eyes.

"Akira," she whispered, "I thought you were-"

The wolf demon smiled softly as he shushed her, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that," he came down to her level as he held her in embrace.

For awhile, all she could get out were tears, "Idiot, don't ever make me worry like that ever again."

_- - - - - - - - -_

_"_That's a nasty wound," the young wolf demon scratched his dark brown hair, "are you sure you don't want me to help, Keori?"

"I'm positive," Keori said, struggling to wrap the bandages around her shoulder.

Akira rolled his eyes and got up, taking the roll of bandages form her, "You don't have to do everything by yourself." She giggled, making Akira raise an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"It's just,"she said giggled again,"that it used to be the other way around. I remember how stubborn you used to be."

A soft smile spread across his face as he continued to wrap her wound in silence. Once he was done, she pulled her sleeve up as she made a sling with the last of the bandages. Akira stood up as he held out his hand to help Keori up, she took the help gratefully as he took her into a gentle embrace.

For a little while longer they stood and listened to the creaks soft whispers as it flowed downstream. It was barebly hot, but was getting cooler because of the setting sun.

"I missed you so much, I thought you were..." Keori said breaking the silence as she closed her eyes, replaying the scene she had witnessed about just a little over two months ago.

Akira chuckled a smile tugged at the corner of his lips,"You know I'm stronger than that, it was just a small wound." He looked away from the creak to meet with her now opened sapphire eyes, that showed nothing but how serious her statement had been. All that she had been through in the past two months and the actual force of the shock of Akira still being alive, shown in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Akira said holding her tighter, "I should have gotten back to you faster, I should have never left you alone with..."

"That's not it, the necklace is safe and it would have been my duty to keep it out of any demons hands before so," a sigh escaped from her lips, " it not that. It was just,I was afraid of how I was going to live without you."

He smiled again as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

_'Hmph, humans can be so blind sometimes. All he wants is me, nothing else. That is what he has wanted all this time.'_

"Is there something wrong?" Akira asked as he blinked in confusion.

Keori looked into Akira's concerned eyes but quickly averted her's away, "I...I hope nothing is wrong."

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed, I enjoy hearing any type of constructive criticism! (But no flaming...) Please review! A Sesshomaru plushy for the first person x3 (well, a imaginary sesshomaru plushie).


End file.
